


in the moment's peace

by archeralec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Season/Series 03, my babies deserve nice relaxing bubble baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: "To a quiet and relaxing evening," Magnus says."To a quiet and relaxing evening," Alec repeats the toast..(or the one where Alec and Magnus finally get a peaceful moment after long and hard weeks of work.)





	in the moment's peace

**Author's Note:**

> and i am back! with another fic and this time it's not a fic about storms, yep my brain is finally letting go the crazy love over storms. 
> 
> i have apparently join in on the bathtub craze this fandom is having. but hey after the shit they've been through alec and magnus deserve to have nice relaxing baths. 
> 
> and p.s. this is set sometime in s3. and this is also inspired by bathtub fanarts from shirmirart and noksindra.

The sound of running water greets Alec as he enters the bathroom, with two glasses and a bottle of champagne in his hands. He sees Magnus sitting on the edge of the tub as he checks the temperature to make sure it's right.   
  
Alec smells the lavender scented bath salt in the warm air of the room. He feels a bit of the tension and stress leave his body, but not all of it.   
  
He quickly closes the door behind him, so the warmth in the room doesn't escape into other parts of their loft.  
  
Just as Alec closed the door, Magnus shuts off the running water and sticks his hand in the tub, checking the temperature one more time before standing up and turning towards Alec, he smiles softly at him, flicking off the bubbles that covered his fingers as they moved to meet each other in the middle of the bathroom.   
  
"Hey," Alec greets, pecking his lips. "I got the champagne, is the bath ready?"   
  
"It is, love," Magnus answers, then adds. "But let us pour the champagne first." Alec nods in agreement letting Magnus take the bottle from him to pop the cork off.   
  
The cork comes off with a loud pop, and Alec holds out their glasses for Magnus to pour the champagne into the glasses, once he's finishing pouring the champagne, he sets the bottle on the floor beside the tub, then turns back to Alec who's hands him his glass, they smile at each other, raising their glasses.   
  
"To a quiet and relaxing evening," Magnus says.   
  
"To a quiet and relaxing evening," Alec repeats the toast, with that they clink their glasses together and take a sip of their drinks. They both let out hums as the champagne washes over their taste buds, the drink helps in easing their stress, but only a tiny bit, they take other sip before, they set their glasses down on one of the corners of the tub.   
  
He cups Magnus' face with one hand and kisses him softly, Magnus sighs, kissing him back just as softly, his hand holding onto the robe Alec is wearing, Alec's other hand moves to play with the loosely tied knot on the front of Magnus' robe. They pull away, with eyes closed and foreheads rested together.   
  
"Am I getting in first, or...?" Alec trails off, still playing with the loose knot.   
  
"Umm, doesn't matter to me love, you can go ahead and get in, I will be right behind you."   
  
Alec kisses him once more, before he walks closer to the tub, staring down at the tub, he unties the knot on his robe and pushes it off of his shoulder with his hand then lets it fall off of his other shoulder and onto the floor. He steps into the tub and slowly lowers himself to sit down.   
  
A low groan escapes his lips, when he finally sits down. The warm water immediately soothing him, the tension and stress he's been feeling begins to bleed from his body. He turns his head over to Magnus, who's grinning at him, his eyes shinning as he unties the knot on his robe. He lightly shrugs the robe off of his shoulders and it falls on the floor next to Alec's robe.   
  
Magnus sets one foot into the water then the other foot and lowers himself down, he lets out a loud sigh as the warm water helps with the stress and tension in his body, he twists his body to the side to grab their glasses which rested on the corner of the tub behind them. He hands Alec his glass, who grabs it with his bubble covered hand, he turns his body back right, settling in between Alec's legs, sinking back into his chest, he takes a sip from his glass before resting his head on the other's shoulder and looks up at Alec.   
  
"How you feeling love?" he asks, lightly trailing his fingers up Alec's arm that rested on the side of the tub.   
  
"I feel like all of my muscles have turned to mush," he replies, getting a laugh from Magnus. "Don't laugh, I haven't felt this relaxed in weeks, mm. How do you feel?"   
  
"I feel the same as you, Alexander," Magnus says, closing his eyes. Things have been just so stressful in their world lately, it was nice to take a break from their jobs, even though they'd have to return to back to work tomorrow, it was still nice to take a break.  
  
Alec raises his arm up from the side of the tub, bringing his hand to Magnus' head, he begins to gently run his fingers through his hair, making Magnus hum at this, feeling his body relax even more. He lazily opens his eyes and stares at Alec, who's staring right back him, his hazel eyes held nothing but love.   
  
They staring at each other lovingly, until Alec breaks it by leaning forward and kissing Magnus' forehead, he moves down to place a kiss on his nose, then he moves to Magnus' lips, placing a short and sweet kiss on his lips. He pulls back some before going back to peck his lips again, then he repeats it again.   
  
He keeps pecking Magnus' lips, until they are smiling and giggling, Alec pecks his lips one more time and pulls back, they're looking at each other now, as their giggling quiets down some, Alec grins softly at Magnus, who returns it with one of his own. 

They're laying there in the peaceful moment, when Magnus suddenly sits up and twists his body around to where he is now facing Alec,  holding onto his glass as he moves to grab Alec's glass. 

Alec stares at him confusedly, but lets Magnus take his glass and watches him set both glasses on the corner of the tub.

Magnus rests one hand on Alec's chest and the other on his neck, he leans in and presses his lips against Alec's.

Alec responds to the kiss, wrapping his arm around Magnus' waist and brings up his hand to cup his cheek.

Their lips move together as one, as they kiss passionately and slow. Magnus licks at Alec's lips asking for entry, he opens his mouth and their tongues meet. Alec rubs the roof of Magnus' mouth, earning a soft moan from him, Magnus massages Alec's tongue with his, his boyfriend lets out a sigh to which he smiles into their kiss. 

They continue to kiss, until both have to pull apart to catch their breath, Alec kisses his head as Magnus rests his head back on Alec's shoulder.

Alec trails his hand down to Magnus' on his chest, he grabs his hand and laces their fingers together. "I love you, baby," he whispers, kissing Magnus' temple. 

Magnus takes a deep breath in, looking at their hands that rest on Alec's steady rising and falling chest. "I love you too, babe," he lifts his head up from Alec's shoulder to where they're looking at each other again, they lean forward and peck lips once again.  
  
After pulling away, they settle down and close their eyes, fully relaxing, as the stress finally bleeds from their bodies completely, now in the moment's peace. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's my fifth sh fic!!! i am happy with how this fic turned out, i think my muse is officially back from it's resting place now. 
> 
> again i hope alec and magnus weren't ooc. 
> 
> now as for my next fic, i don't know what it will be about or when it will come, my house is completely gutted due to harvey, and i am having to live in hotels for the time being until we can get money and a place to stay while rebuilding. but i will get it done.
> 
> tumblr: @immortals-malec (prev. alec-s-arrows) 
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcome :)


End file.
